Keenan
Keenan is the Summer King and now the Winter King Consort, ruling with Donia; he is the son of Beira, the Winter Queen, and Miach, the previous Summer King. On the day on his conception, his father was killed by his mother, who then -- with the help of Irial, the Dark King -- cursed Keenan and bound most of his power. He spends the first nine hundred years of his life searching for his Summer Queen, who will be able to release his power. Keenan is in love with Donia, who becomes the Winter Queen after Keenan kills Beira. They have an off-again on-again relationship, and Keenan truly loves her, but he makes it clear that he will break it off in favor of his queen. In the end, he abandons the Summer Court and gives his Summer power to Aislinn, choosing to be with Donia. Since he's the son of both the previous Summer King and the previous Winter Queen, from the day he was born he possessed both the Summer power and the Winter one, but he chose Summer because his mother had killed his father and without him the Summer Court would have been destroyed. Now, renouncing to his Summer power, he still controls his Winter magic, and decides to be with Donia. After saving her from death, through the same ritual that turns a girl into the Summer Queen or in the Winter Girl, he becomes the Winter King. __TOC__ Biography ''Wicked Lovely'' For centuries, Keenan has sought out the mortal girls that he dreamt about, who slowly become fey once he has chosen them. Aislinn is the latest candidate for Summer Queen, so he and Donia find her and follow her around, unaware that she has the Sight. ''Ink Exchange'' ''Fragile Eternity'' ''Radiant Shadows'' Keenan is revealed to be missing from his court. Darkest Mercy In the last book of Marr's series, Keenan's character undergoes greater development than in the previous novels. He is shown actively building alliances between his Court and various other entities, including Innis, monarch of the water fey. His diplomatic mission completed, Keenan returns to Huntsdale where he finds Ash in full control of the Summer Court. He asks her once more to make a decision regarding their relationship and gives her a set period of time. Before this time is up, Keenan accepts advice from Tavish, his oldest and most trusted adviser. Keenan makes the decision to transfer all of his "Summer essence" to Ash, making her the sole ruler of the Summer Court and twice as powerful. In turn, this allows Keenan's inner Winter nature, inherited from his mother, to surface and assert dominance. This makes him a powerful solitary fey with a predisposition to Winter. Having been released from his kingship, he is free to pursue his own theories around Niall's changed behavior. As a side effect of his new affiliation, the Summer Girls are no longer bound to him and their curse is broken. They too can now leave the Summer Court without fear of dying without Keenan's presence. Keenan goes to the Winter Court to pledge his allegiance to Donia. They agree to marry and their relationship is finally fully healed. During the ultimate battle, Keenan fights with Donia's Court and when Donia is seriously wounded he carries her from the field of battle. He implores Far Dorcha to return Donia's life to her and in order to save her willingly gives up his "Winter essence". In doing so he also gives up his faery status and becomes mortal. The epilogue shows Keenan taking part in a ritual very similar to the Winter Girl/ Summer Queen ceremony that takes place in the prologue of the first book. This ritual once again makes Keenan a faery, and it also makes him King Consort of Winter with Donia. Physical appearance Personality moody, cunning, manipulative, ambitious Abilities Relationships Donia Aislinn Seth Niall Beira Category:Characters Category:Faeries Category:Monarch Category:Winter Court Category:Summer Court